


After the Show/舞台之後

by KIIIII



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIIIII/pseuds/KIIIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>慌乱的MS终于结束了。从舞台后面跟着member们从通道走回乐屋。O能明显感觉到队员们感觉到他的异样了。尤其是J，目光毫不掩饰的不断扫过来，甚至停留一段时间。O内心难免忐忑起来。回想起来MS时除了手忙脚乱配合演出，坐在旁边等待的时候自己像是在跑神一样的胡思乱想，从那个时候起J大概就注意到了。<br/>--------------<br/>O内心一紧，从湿掉一半的毛巾中抬起头，便看到大喇喇坐在铺着整洁白色被单的床上看着自己的J。同样像是刚沐浴完毕，身着酒店的白色浴袍，头发似乎还沾着水汽。</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Show/舞台之後

**Author's Note:**

> All in Chinese.  
> 由一次梦境衍生的小鲜肉。润智润注意。互攻（反攻）有。慎入。  
> 前情铺垫就当O记忆丧失好了2333

2014.09.28  
由一次梦境衍生的小鲜肉。润智润注意。慎入。  
前情铺垫就当O记忆丧失好了2333

\------------------------------------------START---------------------------------------  
慌乱的MS终于结束了。从舞台后面跟着member们从通道走回乐屋。O能明显感觉到队员们感觉到他的异样了。尤其是J，目光毫不掩饰的不断扫过来，甚至停留一段时间。O内心难免忐忑起来。回想起来MS时除了手忙脚乱配合演出，坐在旁边等待的时候自己像是在跑神一样的胡思乱想，从那个时候起J大概就注意到了。他一直以来都如此细心，相处了十几年的人他一眼便感觉出不同。O默默的想要保持沉默，如果不说话，便能减少存在感，不易出错。刚想安静的溜回乐屋赶快结束工作，便发现走在身旁的J无声息的挡住了去路。  
“呐，leader，还好吧？”身高差的缘故J的声音从很近的头顶传进耳朵。“今天怎么比平时发呆时间还要久？”不难察觉刻意压低的声线里透出的关心。  
“嗯，没关系。”不敢直视J的目线，赶快敷衍的回答道。少说话也许就不会露出马脚，结果声音却因为长时间没说话变得沙哑。  
从J若有所思的目光中，O侧身从他身边溜过回到乐屋。

\-----------------------------愉悦的18x分割线----------------------------

不知道这场变故什么时候才能结束，马上就要伪装不下去了。O洗完澡穿着浴袍胡乱擦着头发，赤脚走出浴室。

房间里有人。  
O内心一紧，从湿掉一半的毛巾中抬起头，便看到大喇喇坐在铺着整洁白色被单的床上看着自己的J。同样像是刚沐浴完毕，身着酒店的白色浴袍，头发似乎还沾着水汽。  
O强装淡定，清清嗓子，“怎么了？”  
J眨眨眼睛，紧绷着的脸放松下来，“怎么了，我还想来问你今天怎么了，跟平时不一样，怪怪的。“  
“嗯，只是有点累了。“O尽量找简短的回答想打发掉似乎是前来关怀的J。  
“哦~累了啊。“刚刚的回答好像没有对J的行为造成影响，他情绪没什么起伏的感慨一声，目光依旧盯着O。  
O在J的视线中踌躇不前。本来自己是要到房间另一头拿换洗衣物的，但过去必须要路过酒店那张不思议的大床，而上面就坐着一直看着自己不知道在想什么的J。  
可一直僵持在浴室门口更奇怪。O佯装淡定，擦着头发慢慢走过去，想漫不经心的绕过J去取衣物。

强压住紧张的心脏在被J一把抓住手腕的时候差点崩坏掉。  
“leader你去哪里？“半坐卧着的J顺着拉着O手腕的力量坐直身体，明明站起来比自己高的人此时却从下方看过来，洗过的头发不像演出和活动中那样立派的抓起来，而是带着一点湿气重力的搭在额头和两鬓。唯一不变的是看着自己的眼神，不论从哪个角度投射过来都透着一股执着的意味。  
O不由自主的游移开自己的目光，“咳，去拿衣服。“强压住自己受惊吓狂跳未平息的心脏。  
握住自己手腕的手力量大了一些。O清楚的感觉到自己觉得还算结实的手腕此刻被J的大手整个掌握住。  
“衣服什么的，不拿也无所谓吧。反正要睡觉了。”声音中稍微流露出不同的情绪。O还未想明白这种情绪的缘由，看起来还在发呆，整个人便被拉上了床。

“诶，等…做什么……”O的疑问未说完便被J的行动吓的收了声。J就着拉扯的力气将O接到怀里，随即侧过身子用一条腿压住O的双腿，一只手撑在O的脑袋边上，另一只手则不轻不重的摁住O的胸口。  
接下来的行动不用付诸语言便可明了，虽然O的大脑还持续着刚刚从手腕延伸过来的空白。  
J按在O胸口的手开始游走。只有一根而且被O马马虎虎随便系的束带根本遮挡不住攻势，指尖轻易的就拨开浴袍领口触碰到了皮肤。无法忍受的麻痒从胸口第一片被触摸到的皮肤开始，随着手的移动，延伸到腹部，侧腰，以及大腿内侧。  
“……”O正在断线的大脑根本做不出有效的反攻，只是恍惚的看着眼前遮住一半灯光的J，暖黄色的光从J带着水汽的发间透过来，落在他纤长的眼睫上。  
脑海中不着边际的想着J的睫毛真长啊，乱糟糟的思绪被J的行为打断了。他的右手不知道什么时候扯开了O的腰带，握住自己已经牢牢挺立的那根。

O仿佛听见自己心脏的声音像鼓点一样敲击着自己的意志力，随着J手掌的温度和指尖的力度达到顶峰。随即涌出的力气，让O一把扯住毫无防备的J的领口，翻身把他压倒在床。  
J似乎被主动的O惊住了，由着O欺身压着自己。O的视线停留在J惊叹的表情上一秒，便毫不犹豫的埋头舔咬上了他的颈侧。一瞬间感觉到J在自己唇齿下的轻颤。  
O一只手压住J的手腕，另一只像刚刚J对他做的一样，撩拨开他浴袍的领口，毫不犹豫的狠狠抚摸上去。接触到被空调吹冷的空气的皮肤表层带着一点凉意，随即被身体深处激发出的火燎烧得炽热。O修长好看的手与J胸口皮肤摩擦的质感和细小的沙沙声，和两人微重的呼吸声交织在一起。

O的指尖滑过J左边的乳首，停留下来。他支起俯下的身子，目光落在J胸口的痣。  
“唔！”指甲刻意的划过那里，看到那一瞬J仿佛不好意思的闪避的眼神和躲避的动作，内心不由得愉悦起来。  
J半睁着的眼睛似乎没有制止的意思，这让O更加大胆了起来。他拉开J浴袍的腰带，握住他早就想试试手感的腰。J侧腰的弧线刚刚好适合O手掌的宽度，他无法自抑的揣摩起J细而结实的腰身。  
暴露在冷气中的胸膛和侧腰的麻痒引发着下身的冲动，O有所会意的伸手到腰下握住了抬头昂首的地方，细细抚摸，用掌心的热度，用指尖的触动。

“嗯……”前几天才被钓竿磨出茧子的手掌增加了J的触感。每当粗糙的部分滑过他身体最敏感的地方他的腰都会不由自主的颤抖。  
O的视线从J被掌握在他手中的下半身飘回到脸上。J闭着的眼睛上的睫毛因为用力而卷翘，浓黑英气的眉因为快感微微皱起，饱满的唇因为喘息张开，些微带着刚刚忍耐的牙印。  
O的手停顿下来。J从正在升高的浪潮中掉下来，张开双眼，透露着迷茫，随后带着疑虑聚焦在O脸上。然后他就发现O的脸上带着平时那种被人夸赞之后有点得意的小表情，因为O看到了前所未见的景色—J晃动的眼眸中带着氤氲的水雾，在灯光下闪着细小的光。根根分明的好看的下睫毛被水汽弄得有些杂乱。依然皱着的眉毛被口中的喘息磨掉了震慑力，反而带着难以忍耐的催促。柔软垂下来的刘海与鬓角的发因为汗水粘在脸侧，把他棱角分明的轮廓衬得柔和起来。

O听话的继续了手上的动作。随着手中东西的胀大和J逐渐急促的喘息声，他知道他到达顶峰了。O用他的手掌跟着J腰身的颤动摩擦着他，看他在自己掌心释放。  
余韵中的J张开了刚刚紧闭的眼眸，游弋的视线从自己还在O手中的下身飘到O的脸上，口中是还未止住的喘息。


End file.
